The Sun Stone Part Deux (Gijinka Fic)
by MihoAnsatsu
Summary: Follow up to the Sun Stone, where Anu and Allan hand over what Parsons has been looking for.


In the darkest back alley of Castelia City, a lone figure in a grass-green leather jacket waited patiently, a sprig of leaf held between his teeth. Thieves scoured the public, waiting to sabotage any transaction or transfer of ownership with a well-timed 'yoink'; this being the exact reason why he asked his teammates to meet him in the dark of the back alley, he was beginning to grow a little impatient as he'd been waiting ten minutes since the gang's last 'almost there' text.

And as if his waiting had been understood as an impatient wish, he was answered with the call of 'Ever so sorry' as the male in pink, Allan, approached in haste, as if convinced the waiting male would run off at any second; something he had been considering after a few more moments.

"Youse really know how to make a guy wait, don't youse?" The male asked, running his fingers through his spiked, leaf-green hair.

"Excuse us, but _someone_ decided they wanted a coffee before we met up with you," Anu explained, darting a dark glance at Allan who responded a little guiltily with "at least it's to-go and not so you have to watch me really appreciate my drink."

"What is it with those dinky biscuits?" The older male asked, wiping a crumb from the corner of his mouth and making it clear he'd eaten said dinky biscuits. "Milk is not for trivial consumption. It's for bathing in."

"No wonder you smell of sour milk all the time," Allan retorted, cheekily pinching the end of both his nose and Anu's; regretting itself instantly when the Pharaoh slapped his hand away and gave him the 'glare.'

"Do youse have the stone?" Parsons asked, seeming desperate to get his stone and just leave.

"Yes, we do, but do you have to keep acting as if this is one big drug deal?" Allan hissed, sounding a little edgy as he glanced left and right, as he was expecting a cop to turn up from nowhere. "It's just a legal Sun Stone, which we obtained legally."

"There are people round here who would kill for one of these," the male in green responded, giving a flash of smile as he took the stone and lightly threw it about in his hands. "Just don't want to see anyone get hurt, that's all."

"Say," he then asked, his expression suddenly turning a little suspicious. "That fat cat wasn't involved in any of this, was he?"

"Marlon wasn't with us, if that's what you mean," Anu replied, rolling his eyes. "Lucky peasant. He didn't get dragged into doing such a menial task."

"Oh...good," Parsons said, sounding surprised yet pleased at the ex-Don's lack of involvement in the whole affair. The green-haired rebel didn't get on with the ex-Don as the latter kept describing the former as too immature, too proud of his wily ways and too quick to make a cheap pokedollar to be considered part of the team 'family', and as a result Parsons 'planted his feet' in Castelia City, only wanting to be involved with the team's activities when Marlon had had no input whatsoever.

"Parsons," Allan began, sounding a little wary. "If you and this girl end up hitting it off, you're gonna have to let Marlon be involved. There's no way the Petale family is gonna throw a party and not invite him. He might be ex-Don but he still has a crazy amount of power."

"Tell me about it," the male in green spat, as if the words were poisonous venom in his mouth. "Purugliani scum always gotta get involved. Knowing him, he'll say something to Lilliana to try and make her leave me."

"Who's to say he wouldn't do it to see how faithful she is?" Allan suggested, smiling at the possibility. "If she's willing to stick by you no matter what then she's a keeper, right?"

"I've done some pretty crazy moxie," Parsons said, rubbing the back of his neck in a somewhat uneasy manner. "I make Pops here look like a saint."

"Hush your mouth, peasant!" Anu immediately snarled, the dark energies forming around his mummified hand at record speed.

"Anu!" Allan exclaimed, his tone such that it was impossible to call it a warning or a plea.

"Woah, Pops," Parsons said, sounding genuinely worried for his life. "Didn't mean to stir any moxie there. Just saying, youse not exactly Unova's guardian fairy."

"Fairies are weak," the Pharaoh spat, sounding insulted and disgusted that Parsons had even dared to think about calling him so. "And Emperor Anu is no weak servant fairy of the False God Arceus!"

"It's a good job none of us are religious," Parsons then said, matter-of-factly. "Or else we'd all be going to hell. And I don't know about you two but I have places to be before I plan to go there."

At that moment, he turned his back to the other two males as he began to walk away, content with the Sun Stone now in his possession without so much as a 'thank you.'. The two males in question couldn't help but feel rather annoyed and a little used in the situation but it was how Parsons was, and he wasn't about to change for anyone; except his girlfriend, maybe, but they weren't together yet.

The stone would ensure their relationship. Though whether it would ensure a continued relationship with his teammates was a different matter altogether.


End file.
